


Thoughts of a Lion

by CSDP



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Centaurs, Lions, M/M, Naga, eyy, hyena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDP/pseuds/CSDP
Summary: Chase reflects on how annoying Jack is compared to Wuya.Might rewrite





	Thoughts of a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> References on tumblr~

Chase looked over his pride. He crossed his arms while is tail swished contently. It was a nice day, calm and warm.

 

“Cha~ase,” A woman’s voice cooed and Chase inwardly seethed. Wuya was a snake, literally and metaphorically.

 

“What do you want?” Chase growled, not making eye-contact.

 

“Why don’t we rule together, Chase? You know we’d make a wonderful duo~” Wuya grew closer to Chase.

 

“Get off or I will add another scar to your face,” Chase warned.

 

“Awe, Chase,” Wuya smiled. Her smile was cut short when Chase snapped at her.

 

“Go! Before I lose my patience!”

 

Wuya growled and quickly left. Chase walked around, making sure she would stay away. That was one annoyance to deal with today-

 

“Hey, Chase!”

 

-There’s the other.

 

“Spicer...” Chase growled. He turned around and saw the hyena smiling widely. The lion sighed and laid back down, basking in the sun, “What do you want _this_ time, worm?”

 

“I was working on this project and wanted to know if you would find it...I don’t know...useful?” Jack asked, his tail wagging slightly.

 

“And pray tell, why you would come to this conclusion?”

 

Jack shifted his footing, looking down, “Well I...I don’t know. Just want to be useful...”

 

Chase examined the dog. His red shirt was torn with those black, finger-less gloves. His red hair was all over the place and a hopeful smile was in his eyes and smile. Wait...Is he smiling because it’s natural or is he generally happy?

 

Jack laughed and covered his mouth, “S-sorry...”

 

Was that general or nature?

 

“What does this...project do?” Chase asked.

 

Jack brightened and wagged his tail, moving his front two paws in excitement. “It’s to catch prey!” Jack began to explain what he designed and Chase did not listen. Instead, he started thinking on why he even tolerated the hyena.

 

His contraptions were next to useless, or at least to the monks and Chase himself. He was oblivious to literally everything around him and runs when things get too messy. Jack is immature and border line stupid.

 

Yet.

 

He entertains Chase. The boy hardly bores him, sometimes his thoughts were actually genius. He was much better company than Wuya and he never has his spirits down.

 

Or is that natural?

 

“-And that’s when they get shot up into the sky and land into the watering hole!” Jack finished.

 

Chase blinked out of his thoughts and looked back at Jack. The hyena wagged his tail, his eyes so full of hope.

 

“Hm...” Chase hummed, “Leave.”

 

“Huh?” Jack cocked his head.

 

“Leave. Have you gone deaf?”

 

“B-but-” Chase roared and clawed at Jack. The hyena yipped and ran off, “Got it! I got it!”

 

Chase watched the youth run off, no doubt going to come to see the lion tomorrow. Chase walked back to his rock and laid down. He kept an eye on Jack while he did.

 

Yes, the boy was interesting. Perhaps he’ll spend more time with the youth.

 

Chase closed his eyes.

 

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr- csdp_not_a_murderer


End file.
